Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Hyper Dimension Neptune's quotes for each game she appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 General *''"You can't be more popular than me. I'm the main character of this franchise and stuff!"'' *"I think I've got a little more spring in my step or whatever, but not much." *''"'Kay, I'm gonna go stir up some crazy trouble, but once everything gets back to normal-bormal, let's relax with Nep Jr."'' *''"Actually, I heard this game is supposed to come with some cool bonus items."'' *''"Et tu, Compa?! Blah, fine! You're both big dumburgers!"'' *''"I'm gonna use my CPU authority to get a life-size figure of me manufactured. My boobies'll increase by 20 percent!"'' *''"nepgear needs to get me my cookies lol" (From Chirper) *"Listen up, my amazing little sister. I came up with an awesome strategy. We can totally get all the shares of Planeptune back with this. No, all of Gamindustri's shares!"'' *''"Whoa there, kiddo. Don't get shy. All CPUs must be able to sing and dance. It's like a requirement or whatever."'' *''"Most def, my gyrating sibling. Now, for the moment of truth!"'' *''"Oh, so you're old enough to ask that. Are you starting to realize the crazy importance of being a CPU and stuff?"'' Purple Heart * "Those fools claimed my human form was too short to ride an attraction. This caused me to become angry." Dungeon Battle Human *''"An ambush? Guard your goods, ladies!"'' (Surprise Attack) *''"That's no fair!"'' (Surprise Attack) *''"Yah!"'' (Attacking) *''"Waa-tah!"'' (Attacking) *''"Hey!"'' (Attacking) *''"I'll slice ya in two!"'' (Attacking) *''"Skull crusher!"'' (Attacking) *''"Ouch!"'' (Damaged) *''"Jerk!"'' (Damaged) *''"Easy peasy!"'' (Enemy defeated) *''"Buh-bye."'' (Enemy defeated) HDD Victory Level Up Human *''"Yay! level up!"'' *''"Da da dadaaa daa daa da dadaaaa!"'' (Final Fantasy victory theme) *''"I'll get stronger and stronger!"'' HDD Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory General * "Ohh, that's right, we haven't met her normal form yet. Ugh, this is annoyingly complex..." * "Well, they do say that some forms of comedy rely on pumping one gag over and over." * "Our comedy's stupid?! Meanie! We were all throwing away our shame and pride to get a guffaw!" * "Yikes, we spaced out and now things have gotten pretty spicy up in here! Wanna stop 'em, Plutie?" * "Umm, well, it's primetime TV, so maybe showing Sadie off to the world isn't wise... It could scar the kiddies for life, and we'll get complains from the PTA or MPAA or whatever." * "Besides, it'd be pretty sad times for Blanc if we throw ''that ''version of Plutie to her." * "Crappers, she changed. Fine... Whatever happens next ain't no fault o' mine!" * "But we ain't gonna rot away in some dinky cell. As long as we have money, we can walk right out!" * "Hey, take a chilly pilly. Noire, you really gotta learn when to quit being all bossy." * "Oops, my ears kinda turn off when someone starts crying and talking, so translate for me!" Purple Heart * "Without even realizing it, you had appointed one of the Seven Sages as your right-hand man." Dungeon *''"Jump!"'' (Jumping) *''"Boing!"'' (Jumping) *''"I'm a kangaroo!"'' (Jumping) Battle Human *''"I've been waiting for this!"'' (Turn Start) *''"It should always be my turn! But, games don't work like that, huh?"'' (Turn Start) *''"I'll Nep your face!"'' (Turn Start) *''"Chest buster!"'' (Attacking) *''"Ready, go!"'' *''"This is a bonus!"'' *''"Victory is mine!"'' (Using Victory Slash) *''"Victory Slash!"'' (Using Victory Slash) *''"Ouch!"'' (Damaged) *''"You're cruel!"'' (Damaged) HDD *''"Anytime."'' (Turn Start) *''"My turn."'' (Turn Start) *''"I'll finish this at once."'' (Turn Start) *''"Mine!"'' (Attacking) *''"There!"'' (Attacking) *''"Eat this!"'' (Attacking) *''"Hi-ya!"'' (Attacking) *''"Jumping Arts!"'' (Using Jumping Arts) *''"Front Slash!"'' (Using Jumping Arts) *''"That was nothing!"'' (Damaged) *''"Ow!"'' (Damaged) *''"That's it?"'' (Damaged) Victory Megadimension Neptunia VII General Human * "No matter what happens, we'll make it through with my protag ruleset!" * "I don't know why we can't HDD, but we have to take care of the enemy in front of us first! Let's go for it!" * "Seriously, like I know I'm Number 1 on Gamindustri's Hot 100 Chart for Nicest People Ever, but I'm about to get super pissed off!" * "No no no, if I ran away now, who's gonna be here to help you?! I'm not leaving you here to die, we're doing this together!" * "We're not unrelated! We're friends! We can't just ignore a friend who's in trouble. It wouldn't feel right to just leave!" * "Puddiiiiiiiiing! If I don't have any pudding, I'll die! Puddiiiiing!" * "Let's not sweat the small stuff like logic and plot development! Let's just beat this fool up!" * "Ooooh! It's Nepgear! I gotta kill her!" (Possessed) * "No! I don't want this! Uzume! You can't die! You can't break! I'll save you! I swear it, I will! I'll find a way to save you! You can't let yourself break!" * "We will never forget that you were one of us, Uzume...You were, and always will be, a CPU of Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi." HDD * "CPU Purple Heart! I have arrived!" * "Please, listen, B-Sha. Everyone is scared of monsters. Even I'm scared of them. But you don't have to force yourself to overcome your fears. I know you have the courage to accept them instead." * "If you don't know fear, then you can't be a hero." * "We will destroy your greedy delusion with the willpower and strength of the people!" * "...That's right. This is strange. Why did I loathe Nepgear so much...? She's my one irreplaceable, adorable sister. I don't loathe her, I don't even dislike her. In fact, I love her!" * "I'll carry the weight with you, Nepgear. Uzume's entrusted dreams and her life." NEXT Form * "Together, with the wishes of the people and Gold Third, let's go!" * "S-Sha told us this...if we're able to change the shares into strength, we can create miracles!" * "Begone, Delusions!" * "Thank you, Uzume. Because of you, we were able to get out of the whirlpool of delusions." Menu Dungeon * "Nep, Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep, Nep Nep." ''(Idle) * ''"Boing!" (Jumping) * "Jump!" ''(Jumping) * ''"Like a kangaroo!" ''(Jumping) * ''"Found an item!" ''(Found item) * ''"Wonder what's inside!" ''(Found item) Battle Human * ''"I'll break the enemy's and the game's balance!" (using Neptune Break) * "I'll show you my Special Attack #2! Hahaha! Neptune Missiles Fire!" (using HDD Neptune) * "Victory is in my grasp! Victory Slash!" ''(using Victory Slash) * ''"Check out my new move! I've got this!" ''(using Delta Slash) * ''"Alright! Here it comes! Gotcha!" ''(using Critical Edge) * ''"I'm gonna beat you up!" ''(using Cross Combination) * ''"Well, I AM the protagonist!" ''(using support skill) * ''"My turn!" ''(turn start) * ''"I've been waiting!" ''(turn start) * ''"What should I do?" ''(turn start) * ''"I'll Nep you aaallll up!" '' (turn start) * ''"Your Nep's about to die..." ''(turn start, low health) * ''"Owie!" ''(took moderate damage) * ''"Thanks a bunch!" ''(received buff or heal from someone) * ''"Switching out the protag? Really?" ''(Switching out) * ''"Another one bites the... du..." ''(KO'd) * ''"Neptune has..logged..out..." (KO'd) * "I'm baaaack!" ''(revived) * ''"Order up!" ''(defeat enemy) * ''"Easy peasy!" (defeat enemy) * "Later!" ''(defeat enemy) HDD * ''"I'll attack head on!" ''(using Cross Combination) * ''"My Critical Edge will tear you apart! You're finished!" ''(using Critical Edge) * ''"I'll clean all of you up! Go!" ''(using 32 bit Megablade) * ''"I don't fight for fun! Child's Play!" ''(using Delta Slash) * ''"You don't give up, do you? Then please, have some more!" (Neptune Break EX Finisher) * "Witness my true strength! Target confirmed. Launch missiles!" (using HDD Neptune) * "I'll show you the power of the protagonist!" ''(using support skill) * ''"Let's get fired up!" ''(using support skill) * "''Now, let us begin the battle." ''(battle start) * ''"My turn." ''(turn start) * ''"Who's my opponent?" ''(turn start) * ''"Leave this to me!" ''(turn start) * ''"Let's end this!" ''(turn start) * ''"My wounds.." ''(turn start, low health) * ''"It might be best to heal.." ''(turn start, low health) * ''"So weak." ''(took low damage) * ''"Just a scratch." ''(took low damage) * ''"Is that all?" ''(took low damage) * "''This is nothing!" ''(took moderate damage) * ''"This...attack!" ''(took moderate damage) * ''"Felt that one!" ''(took high damage) * ''"I'm grateful." ''(received buff or heal from someone) * ''"I'll use an item." ''(using item) * ''"This one." ''(using item) * ''"I'll use this." ''(using item) * ''"How's this?" ''(using item on someone) * ''"I'll leave the rest to you." ''(Switching out) * ''"Next?" ''(defeat enemy) * ''"So weak." ''(defeat enemy) * ''"You're ten years too early!" ''(defeat enemy) NEXT Form * ''"This is for Gamindustri. Planeptune, Deploy. Endure my longsword. This is your end." ''(using Dimensional Slice) Victory Human * ''"Total Victory!" * "Wohooo!" * "Hehe, I win!" * "Justice will always win! Just kidding..." * "Well, hey! I'M the protagonist! Of course I'd win!" * "That was pretty tough.." HDD * "Easy." * "You weren't worth transforming for." * "An obvious victory." * "Did you witness the power of Planeptune's CPU?" * "That was a clumsy fight...' NEXT Form * "You were too weak to justify using this form." * "It wasn't supposed to..go like this.." Level Up Human * "Sha lalala la la la!" '' * ''"Level Up!" HDD * "I've grown a step yet again." NEXT Form * "As a CPU, I must become stronger." Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION General *''"Sweet babycakes, Nep Jr.! You did a dandy job holding the fort for me or whatever!"'' *''"Blah, blah, emo garbage. Don't talk like that, okay? We scratch each other's backs!"'' *''"Nep Jr., did you osmose away my popularity? My name's still part of the game's title, so, uh..."'' *''"Nooooo! Iffy, you're a traitor! Turncoat! Demon! Ogre! Netherlander! Eggplant advocate! You lied to me!"'' *''"Okay, then let's mamma jamma our way over there now! Time is shorter than our skirts, ladies!"'' *''"Gotcha. Except I don't. But if you think it'll work, you do your thing, Histy!"'' *''"They won't get away with putting their grimy hands into my nation's cookie jar! Let's get my home back!"'' *''"I dunno. I read faces better than words, and yours is like, "AHHH!" Don't worry. You're stupid tough."'' *''"Hmm... Instead of flapping our mouth wings, we should flap our arm wings and hunt down Arfoire!"'' *''"Don't bully the weak and helpless! Even the lowest of the low have emotions and feels and stuff!"'' *''"Game, set, crash. We rule!"'' *''"Honestly, I think my sister is really hot waifu material."'' (Chirper) Purple Heart *''"The rollercoaster has a minimum height requirement, and my human form was not quite tall enough to ride."'' Menu *''Super healthy!'' (full health) *''Only a scratch.'' (high health) *''I can keep going!'' (high health) *''I'm feeling pretty so-so.'' (moderate damage) *''I may need some bandages.'' (moderate damage) *''Not looking good here...'' (low health) *''Need...more...health...'' (low health) Dungeon *''Jump!'' (jumping) *''Kanga-nep'' (jumping) *''Boiiinng'' (jumping) *''Whoa, what's this?'' (hidden treasure) *''Lucky!'' (hidden treasure) *''A flying pudding! Just kidding'' (idle) *''Oooo... an ant's on my shoe (idle)'' Battle Human *''I gotta act serious.....sometimes.'' *''Hey, I see an ant.'' (switching) *''You hit me...'' *''What!?'' *''Hoo-hah!'' (Thunder Break) *''Tada! Special attack number two!'' (using "HDD Neptune" EXE Drive) *''R-ruuuun!!'' (escape) HDD *''Taking it serious...?'' *''I won't lose!'' Victory *''Heh, how do you like my power?'' *''Feel the power of the heroine... me!'' Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation General *''"If I lose, I might seriously die! Die in the game, die in real life! That kind of horror premise exists!"'' *''"Heh. This is the majesty of a CPU! People see me and run for their lives."'' *''"Wow, my experience as a faller speaks volumes. It's awesome that I can make them out from way up here."'' *''"Holy seat cushions! Someone's sprouting out of the earth! Are the mole people making their move!?"'' *''"Well, blow my cartridge and call me a 64-pin connector! This is a game?! It's crazy retro, guys!"'' *''"Maybe she's so Pissty that her rage-filled lectures can transcend space and time..."'' *''"Don't patronize me! I know that 3 days is 72 hours is 4,320 minutes is 259,000 seconds!"'' *''"Players! Mash the cancel button! Stop her evolution! Please!"'' *''"NO!! Pull yourself together! No fair, Vert! Don't you use those two flesh pillows to tempt my sister!"'' *''"Nope, got it! You're a hermaphrodite. You sowed and reaped your own seed!"'' *''"Ugh! Debug your games properly, Idea Factory International!"'' *''"Behold, the wild Rom in its natural habitat, hiding behind the foliage of a tall Nep Jr..."'' Purple Heart *''"Why bother with statistics when reality has already given you the answer?"'' Menu *''Gaze upon the majesty of the series' protagonist.'' (full health) *''Only a scratch.'' (high health) *''I'm feeling pretty so-so.'' (moderate health) *''I may need some bandages.'' (moderate health) *''Not looking good here...'' (low health) *''Need...more...health...'' (low health) Dungeon *''Jump!'' (jumping) *''Kanga-nep'' (jumping) *''Boiiinng'' (jumping) Battle Human *''I'll nep your face!'' (turn start) *''A wild Neptune appears!'' (switch in) *''But I'm the main...character...'' (K.O.'d) *''Neptune has...logged out...'' (K.O.'d) HDD Victory *''It's one kajillion times infinity years too early for you to defeat me!'' Category:Neptune Category:Quotes